LOST MEMORY!
by Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko
Summary: Para guardian berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Amu! Apakah mereka berhasil? Mind to RnR? :9
1. Chapter 1

**LOST MEMORY!**

Tolonglah Author baru kita yang malang melintang dari Lintang Utara hingga Lintang Selatan -?- ini. Caranya mereview cerita ini.

Disclaimer : Shugo Chara punya Peac-Pit sensei *sujud*

Rated : T

Genre : Au ah!

Warning : Melenceng jauh dari kenyataan, sedikit gaje.

Summary : APA? Amu hilang ingatan? Bagaimana cara mengembalikannya? Continued Story. Don't like' don't read. RnR, please?

Chapter 1:

Amu Hinamori, siswi kelas 2 SMP Seiyo, (ceritanya mereka udah SMP) sudah menunggu hari ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Yaitu kepulangan Ikuto dari luar negeri.

Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya tentu saja heran melihat Amu bersikap layaknya anak autis. *digetok Amu pake panci* Ran lalu bertanya pada Amu, "Amu, kok kamu seneng banget. Ada apa sih?" "Iya nih, Amu kelihatan beda dari biasanya." Tambah Miki. Amu hanya menjawab, "Ada deh. Mau tahu aja." Jawaban itu semakin membuat ke-4 cebol berterbangan itu *dikeroyok 4 chara* bingung.

Amu's POV

Akhirnya Ikuto pulang… Setelah sekian lama berpisah akhirnya kami dapat bertemu lagi… *mata berbinar-binar*

Normal

Di sekolah, semua murid terutama para guardian pun (anggota lama) terheran-heran melihat Amu hari ini. Yaya pun berkata pada para guardian, "Ami-chi kenapa ya? Hari ini dia keliatan seneng banget…" Mereka hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu. (Mereka bego ya…) *dicekek guardian* Tiba-tiba Tadase menjawab, "Oh ya, kalau gak salah hari ini kan Ikuto pulang dari luar negeri. Pantes aja Amu seneng banget." Mereka hanya ber-oh ria sambil manggut-manggut.

Ikuto's POV

Hatsyiiiiiii! Dari tadi bersin-bersin mulu. Perasaan aku gak pilek deh. *srut*

Normal

Di kelas, Amu jadi terganggu karena para charanya (- Daiya) berkeliaran didepan mukanya sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat yang ada didepan kelas. "Hei kalian, jangan berkeliaran di depan mukaku!" Amu pun mulai mengibaskan tangannya. Tentu saja 1 kelas heran melihat tingkah Amu tersebut. Amu hanya tertunduk.

Daiya's POV

Kelihatannya bakalan ada yang patah tulang nih.

Amu's POV

Kubunuh kalian!

Yoru's -?- POV

Ikuto, kau tak apa-apa nya~?

Normal

Alhasil, setelah POV-POV diatas, para chara (-Daiya) Amu jadi babak belur di hajar Amu. (Author: KYAAAAA! Amu-chan! Readers: Nganggu aja nih orang.) Daiya hanya tertawa sambil berkata, "Makanya, aku dah bilang kan, jangan ganggu Amu." Amu pun hanya tersenyum sendiri.

Akhirnya Ikuto sampai di Jepang. Segera dia turun dari pesawat, "Hmm… Senangnya kembali ke rumah." Yoru sampai jungkir balik saking kangenya ama Jepang.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Amu bergegas keluar gerbang ingin pergi ke bandara bandara. "Amu-chi, tunggu. Kami juga ikut!" Para guardian segera menyusul Amu. Karena Amu terlalu terburu-buru, saat menyebrang jalan dia tidak menyadari kalau lampu lalu lintas menyala merah, sehingga sebuah truk melaju ke arah Amu. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "AMUUU(CHI)" *BRAK*

Ikuto's POV

Kenapa aku merasa ada firasat buruk ya? Apa ada barangku yang tertinggal?

rrrrrr *bunyi hp*

Siapa nih yang nelpon? Halo! Oh, kau ternyata King kecil. Ada apa? APA? AMU TERTABRAK TRUK? Dimana Amu dirawat? Oke, aku segera kesana.

Normal

Amu segera dibawa ke UGD. Para guardian + Ikuto hanya bisa bersedih sedangkan para chara main gaplek. *plak* (Readers: Yang bener dong!) Ke-4 cara Amu hanya menangis.

"Ikuto! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau mau pulang?" Utau langsung meluk Ikuto yang membuat Kukai menjadi iri. "Utau, kita ini lagi bersedih. Kenapa kamu langsung meluk?" "Aku kan kangen ma Ikuto." Dokter pun kelaur ruangan sementara Amu dibawa kekamar perawatan. Tadase betanya pada doketr, "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Amu?" "Kalian bisa lihat sendiri. Ikuti saya kekamar Amu! Tapi jangan buat keributan." Dokter pun kekamar Amu sambil diikuti oleh para guardian + Ikuto dan Utau. Saat mereka sampai dikamar Amu, terlihat Amu mulai membuka matanya. Yaya segera berbicara dengan Amu, "Amu-chi, kau baik-baik saja?" Amu pun menjawab, ":I… Ini dimana? Si… Siapa itu Amu-chi?" Para guardian + Ikuto dan Utau kaget mendengarnya. Dokter pun berkata, "Kelihatannya dia mengalami gegar otak karena tertabrak truk sangat keras. Mungkin anak ini mengalami amnesia." Begitu mendenganya, para cewe (-Utau) hanya bisa menangis sementara yang cowo + Utau hanya tertunduk. Mereka pun keluar ruangan karena tidak ingin mengganggu Amu.

Ikuto's POV  
Tunggulah Amu! Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan ingatanmumeskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sanada : "Akhirnya fic pertamaku selesai. Aku jadi gak tega bikin Amu-chan jadi kayak gini." T.T

Amu : "Sabar ya, Sanada-kun. Lanjutin aja ceritanya."

Sanada : "Oke Amu-chan." XD "Aku akan berjuang melanjutkan cerita ini! Amu-chan, bisa minta tolong?"

Amu : "Revier, please? Klik yang ditunjuk tanda panah ini ya!"

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Memory! Chap 2**

Author punya narator baru, namanya Akari Megumi! (Readers: Gak ada yang nanya!)

Disclaimer : Apapun yang terjadi, Shugo Chara tetap punya Peach-Pit sensei.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.

Warning : AU ma OOC tuh apa ya? *plak*

Sumarry : Ikuto berusaha keras mengenbalikan ingatan saja para guardian beserta Utau ikut membantu. Chapter 2. Don't read if you don't like. RnR, please?

Setelah mereka keluar dari kamar Amu untuk melanjutkan permainan gaplek yang tertunda, *plak* (Sanada: Akari, teksnya salah! Akari: Iya, maaf.) ULANG!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Setelah mereka keluar dari kamar Amu, Tadase mulai angkat bicara. "Bagaimana ini, Ikuto nii-san?" "Tenanglah dulu King kecil. Aku juga sedang berpikir nih." Tiba-tiba Nagihiko mengatakan idenya. "Ah, aku punya ide! Tapi lumayan rumit sih." "Apa idemu, Fujisaki-san?" "Aku punya 2 cara: 1. Kita benturkan lagi kepalau Amu. 2. Kita ulangi lagi kejadian yang pernah kita jalani bersama Amu." Semua (-Nagi) sweatdrop. "Yang seperti itu kamu bilang lumayan rumit? ITU MAH SANGAT RUMIT!" Ikuto langsung menutup mulut Tadase. "Hei bodoh, kau lupa ya kita sedang ada dirumah sakit?" Tadase hanya mengangguk. "Begini saja, diantara 2 pilihan tadi, kalian tulis pilihan kalian di secarik kertas. Tulis saja cara 1 atau cara 2. Nanti cara yang terbanyak dipilihlah cara yang akan kita gunakan. Mengerti?" "Ya!" Jadilah mereka semua mengelilingi seluruh rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan kertas dan juga alat tulis. (Dasar kere.) *author dikeroyok* Setelah semua yang dibutuhkan telah terkumpul mereka kembali ke kamar Amu.

Amu's POV

Ini dimana ya? Lalu, mereka tadi siapa? *muka bingung*

Normal

"Baiklah." Ikuto memulai pembicaraan. "Sekarang kalian tulis nomor berapa yang kalian pilih di kertas tadi."

'Bla… Bla… Bla… Bla… Bla… Bla…" Suara itulah yang terdengar dari mereka. "Sekarang masukan kertas tadi ke kotak ini. Kita mulai penghitungan suaranya."

Hasilnya: Cara 1= 0 suara. Cara 2= 7 suara. (Kalau pake cara 1 bisa-bisa melayang tuh nyawa)

"Oke, sudah diputuskan kita akan memakai cara yang ke2. Mula-mula kita ajak Amu ke Seiyo Gakuen, SDnya yang dulu." "Kami seenam! Eh, setuju! YAY!" Mereka masuk kemara Amu. Tadase memulai pembicaraan. "Ng… Ha… Hai…" Amu pun bingun. "I… Ini dimana? Siapa namaku? Dan… Dan… Kalian siapa?" 4 chara Amu kembali menangis. (Dasar cengeng) *Author dapat death glare dari semua chara* "Tenang Amu, kami ini temanmu. Kamu mengalami kecelakaan sehingga ingatanmu hilang." Kata Ikuto menjelaskan. "Te… Teman? Ka… Kalian semua?" "Iya Amu-chi, kami semua adalah temanmu. Termasuk orang kecil terbang ini." Yaya juga ikut menjelaskan. KE-4 chara Amu sweatdrop.

Ran's POV

Kamu sendiri juga kecil Yaya! =_="

Miki's POV

Masa aku dibilang kecil? (Kan emang kecil)

Suu's POV

Aku akan memberimu masakan gosong, desu!

Daiya's POV

Enaknya ngomong apaan ya?

Normal

"Oh ya dokter. Kapan Amu bisa pulang?" "Ya, mungkin lusa sudah bisa pulang. Tapi ingatannya tidak akan kembali secepat dia keluar dari rumah sakit." Semua mengangguk. "Kami akan mengantarnya ke rumahnya nanti. Bisa minta alamatnya?" Tadase pun memberikan alamat rumah Amu.

Setelah keluar dari gedung rumah sakit, Tadase berkata pada teman-temanya, "Baiklah, 2 hari lagi kita jemput Amu." Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

2 hari kemudian

Para guardian + Ikuto dan Utau beserta para chara (chara punya Amu ada didalam rumah) sudah didepan rumah Amu. "Amu, temanmu sudah menunggu didepan!" "Iya! Aku segera kesana!" Amu menjawab sambil memakai sesuatu yang biasa dia pakai dikakinya. (Author gak tahu namanya) "Ini gimana cara makainya ya?" Kata Amu sambil mebolak-balikan benda itu. "Amu, ini dipake dikaki. Caranya begini…" Ran mengajarkan cara memakianya. "Oh, gitu ya. Kirain buat apa." Amu pun siap bepergian dengan pakaian lengkap, tak lupa perban berhiaskan dikepala. (Author sampe guling" ngebayangin AMu pake perban dikepala)

Oke, kita lupakan saja author gaje bin aneh tersebut. Amu segera keluar dari rumahnya menuju para guardian. "Ng… Kita mau kemana, Hotori-kun?" "Kita ke SD kita dulu. Mungkin saja ada ingatanmu yang tertinggal disana." "I.. Iya…"

Amu's POV

SD itu apa ya? *mikir*

Tadase's POV

Semoga ingatan Amu bisa sedikit pulih saat dibawa ke Royal Garden.

**~TBC~**

Sanada : "Gomen ceritanya pendek. Abisnya saya kekurangan informasi."

Akari : "Ya… Ya… Ya… Dasar author gaje!"

Amu : "Kenapa aku kayak orang bego ya?" =_="

Sanada : "Maaf deh Amu-chan. Abisnya kan orang yang hilang ingatan emang kayak gitu. Oh ya, bisa minta tolong?"

Akari&Amu : "Review, Please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya update~ XD/ *dilempar kelaut karena berisik*  
Disclaimer: Saia pastinya~ *dibakar Peach-Pit sensei*  
Rated: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.  
Warning: Garing, kriuk-kriuk -?-, Gaje, typo saia gak tahu artinya *plak*, OOC (maybe)  
Summary: Para guardian + Tsukiyomi brothers berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Amu. Don't like don't read. RnR, please?

~Lost Memory~

Para guardian + Ikuto dan Utau telah sampai di SD Seiyo.  
"Akhirnya kita sampai..." teriak Tadase. All sweatdrop melihat tingkah Tadase.  
"Nih anak kenapa jadi gila begini?" tanya Ikuto sambil sweatdrop. (Author: Saia setuju! *ditendang Tadase)  
"Lalu, kita disini mau ngapain?" tanya Amu dengan begonya. *plak*  
"Iya ya. Kita mau ngapain?" tanya Yaya gak kalah bego. *double plak*  
"Yuiki, kita kan mau ngembaliin ingatan Hinamori. Apa kau lupa?" kata Tadase.  
"Oh iya. Hehehe," Yaya cuma nyengis kuda laut-?-  
"Ayo masuk!" teriak Kukai dengan semangat lalu masuk ke SD Seiyo. All (-Kutau) sweatdrop.  
'Tuh anak dapet energi sebanyak itu darimana sih?' batin Ikuto serta beberapa orang lainnya.  
"KYAAA~ Kukai-kun!" teriak Utau sambil blushing melihat Kukai yang semangat. All (-Kutau) sweatdrop (lagi)  
'Nih anak kenapa ikutan aneh gini?' Batin Ikuto (kali ini cuma sendirian. XD)

~Lost Memory~  
Setelah mereka masuk ke SD Seiyo, terjadi bermacam-macam seperti berikut:  
"Hei, lihat! Mereka kan mantan Guardian SD ini!" "KYA~ Ada Tadase nii~" "Saya ngefans sama Hinamori-san! Kapan ya saya bisa jadi Joker?"  
Kembali ke Amu dkk! Mereka sudah sampai di Aula, tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.  
"Nah, Hinamori. Apa kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Tadase.  
"Ayo Amu! Aku akan menyemangatimu!" kata Ran sambil nari-nari gaje *digeplak*  
"Um..."  
"Tadase, coba kau naik keatas podium. Lalu Ran lakukan seperti pertama dulu!" Yaya memberi usul.  
"Hah? Yang mana?" semua cengok.  
"Itu loh, saat Amuchi baru pindah ke SD ini."  
Tadase dan Ran mencoba mengingat hal itu. Lalu...  
"Oh ya! Aku baru ingat!" teriak Tadase dan Ran.  
"Ayo kita coba!"  
Tadase lalu naik keatas podium seakan-akan sedang mengadakan acara penyambutan murid baru (baca komik vol 1).  
"Ng... Ehm... Setelah ini bagaimana?" tanya Tadase bingung.  
"Ran~" Yaya memberi sinyal  
"Roger~ X9" Ran lalu berubah karakter dengan Amu  
"Hai~ Aku suka padamu~" Teriak Amu. (author lupa kata-katanya) All (-Tadase dan Yaya) cengo on the spot-?-.  
"A... Anu... Maaf! Aku sudah punya orang yang kusuka..." kata Tadase (seperti yang kita tahu, yang dimaksud adalah Betty (anjing peliharaan Tadase))  
Dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat hati Amu hancur berkeping-keping. Amupun lari keluar aula sambil menangis. All cengo again.  
"Kok kayak flashback sih? Persis!" tanya Tadase masih cengo.  
"Iya ya, persis!" gumam Nagi. Semua (-min Rima) melihat Nagi, sementara Rima jadi cemas. "Ups!"  
"Kenapa Fujisaki tahu? Kan waktu itu Fujisaki belum ada?" tanya Tadase sambil menatap Nagi seperti singa yang siap menerkam-?-  
"Eto... Anu... A... Aku pernah mendengar dari... dari Nade... Iya, Nade..." kata Nagi gugup. Dan begonya, mereka (-Rima) percaya begitu saja. *disepak*  
"Huf! Hampir saja!" kata Nagi dan Rima lega.  
"Anu, teman-teman, apa kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Ikuto.  
"Ng..." semua berpikir.  
"Ah... AMU(CHI)" semua (-Tadase) baru sadar. (Dasar bego! *dilempar ke mars*)  
"Kenapa dengan Hinamori?" Tadase bengong.  
"Dia tadi kan ngambek! Cepat cari dia!" teriak Ikuto  
"Ba... Baik..." mereka pun mencari Amu.

Amu's pov:  
Hiks... Hiks... Dia tidak menyukaiku...

4 charas's pov:  
"Ini kan cuma reka ulang, tapi kenapa seperti kenyataan?" tanya Miki bingung.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, desu~" Suu ikutan bingung.  
"Aku akan memberi semangat~" teriak Ran. Daiya menghela nafas panjang sepanjang rel kereta api-?-.

Normal pov:  
"AMU(CHI)! AMU(CHI)!"  
"HINAMORI!"  
"Amu kemana sih? Kok gak ketemu dari tadi?"  
"Mungkin dia di..." Rima mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. All cengo.  
"Di?"  
"Di Royal Garden! Kita coba kesana!"  
Sebelum mereka sampai ke Royal Garden, ada 3 anak menyapa mereka.  
"Eh, kalian kan mantan guardian!"  
"Kalian Hikaru dan Rikka, guardian baru itu kan?" tanya Tadase kepada mereka.  
"Ehm! King... Err, maksudku Tadase, kau melupakanku?" kata Kairi sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.  
"Tentu saja tidak, Sanjou. (A/N: Seingat saia dalam versi Jepun (Jepang) Soma ditulis Souma dan Sanjo ditulis Sanjou) Oh ya, apa kalian lihat Amu?" tanya Tadase pada mereka bertiga.  
"Tidak tuh. Memangnya Joker, maksudku, Amu kenapa?" tanya Kairi.  
"Amu terkena amnesia! Sekarang dia hilang di sekolah ini!"  
"APA~?" teriak 3 anak itu ditambah kuah-?- dari mulut.  
"Jangan pake kuah napa?" eluh Rima.  
"Ehehe... Maaf deh. Yang penting kita cari Amu-senpai sekarang!"  
"YA!" Teriak mereka semua.

~TBC~  
Yui: Akhirnya update setelah sekian lama~ T^T *terharu*  
Akari: Lebay deh. =.=  
Yui: Oh ya, buat para readers saia mohon maaf jika ceritanya gak jelas. Soalnya update pake hp.  
Amu: Ya ya...  
Yui: Yuk pindah. Oh ya, mind to review? Tidak menerima flame karena panas-?- XD


End file.
